


A Darting, Eager Thing

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [289]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breakfast in The Great Hall, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Nosy Hermione, Secret Relationship, Smiling Harry, Stolen Moments, Tumblr Prompt, kiss meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco and Harry have been sharing secret kisses.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [289]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	A Darting, Eager Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gnarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/gifts).



> This is for gnarf who wanted an _in secret kiss._

Harry couldn’t help the grin that kept creeping over his face. 

He could see Draco out of the corner of his eye. His boyfriend was eating breakfast with the other snakes, studiously ignoring his gaze. 

Harry wasn’t fooled though. He knew that Draco was thinking about the kiss they’d shared the night before. It’d been a darting, eager thing, stolen in an empty classroom. 

“Who is he?” Hermione asked for the tenth time that morning. “I’ll work it out, Harry. It won’t take long.”

Harry didn’t reply. Draco was his secret – his small piece of happiness – and Harry was his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
